the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor /Co/ccult
A mystical master of magic. Also, sort of 90's. History In the /co/verse, magic is something that anyone can learn, but it is difficult and takes years of practice, which is why anyone who is any good at it started learning at a young age. In the distant past, magic was the only way to get big things done in any sort of timely manner, until technology advanced enough to present easier solutions than magic, and so fewer people even bothered to learn magic. Technology continued to advance to the point where only a few families continued to make their children learn magic out of tradition; eventually one generation decided to just hide magic from the world all together by no longer offering to teach any outsiders. It is unknown if they did this out of spite, greed, or paranoia, but generations went by like this until Cornelius Corson decided that hiding magic is a stupid thing to do when there's still a role it can play in society: punching demons in the face. He later became aware of several of the doomed or outright destroyed parallel worlds of his own via a crack in the multiverse, prompting him to establish a preemptive strike force against threats which would need to be snuffed out before they escalated. Powers The spells he learned from his childhood training include how to *Create portals *Fly/levitate *Erect barriers *Sense magical energies *Fist enhancement (or some kind of strengthening spell) He learned that his magical punches were very effective at dispatching demons, and that he could learn weak versions of spells he hasn't invested time into properly learning by extorting them out of the demons he punches. By unknown means, he somehow managed to obtain a 'library card' to small parts of the Archivist's archives. Meta History :Back during the 2007 - 2008 /co/ creations threads, it was popular to give character made up meta backgrounds as if they had been in comics for decades. This is a ruminant of those times. While never one of the company's more popular heroes, Doctor /co/ccult enjoyed a brief period of popularity in the late 60's, as his often very psychedelic adventures struck a chord with the young comic buyers of the time, leading to a brief title of his own (The Mysterious Doctor /co/ccult #1-17). Eventually his popularity died down and though he kept a small, dedicated, fanbase, he remained fairly obscure in the 70's, being relegated mainly to concessional back-up stories in other characters' titles and appearances in The Mathador stories. The 80's revival fell flat as many felt the now "socially aware" take on the character had moved too far away from his mystic roots, and the title was cancelled after just six issues (/co/ccult! #1-6). The 90's brought another revival of the character which, while praised for capturing the zeitgeist without straying too far into the "grim 'n' gritty" style of comics that was prevalent at the time, was another big departure from the original version (Doctor /co/ccult #1-36). The 90s revamp incorporated philosophy, referenced historical texts on magic and religion to create a more modern take on the character (including a redesign that he retains to this day), while still placing the doctor in psychedelic and fantastic situations; most people agreed that the update managed to stay true to the original intent. While never a part of the Justice /co/mrades (something that could've arguably boosted the character's popularity), he had several crossovers with them, both with individual members and the team itself as well as guest-appearances in various other titles. Gallery Doctor Coccult.jpg|Original hero maker design 1372646001247.png 1372874659691.png|Talk shit, get hit 1374459388289.png 1426450865585.png|With Hank Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Magic